


Правила

by bonaqua



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, top!John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonaqua/pseuds/bonaqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку на кинк-меме. Собственник/БАМФ!Джон каким-то образом сдерживает Шерлока. Либо очень страстно целует на виду у полиции, либо чересчур доминирует во время секса, что-нибудь. Хочу покорного Шерлока, всхлипывающего: "Джон, пожалуйста, еще"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331603) by [nox_candida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox_candida/pseuds/nox_candida). 



Первое предупреждение о том, что ему придется переоценить отношения с Джоном, да и самого Джона, Шерлок получил на первом деле, на котором они оказались как пара. У них еще даже секса как такового не было - неслыханно для Шерлока, который сначала тащил кого-то в постель, и лишь потом, если ему все еще было интересно, вовлекал себя в некое подобие отношений - но Шерлок давно признал, что Джон не был похож на всех остальных. 

Само по себе преступление было мелким и не особо интересным. Шерлок понятия не имел, зачем Лестрад его позвал. Ясно же, что это обычное убийство из мести, едва ли стоящее его времени, за исключением того, что виновный совершил убийство в обмен на другое убийство. Джон пробормотал что-то насчет Хичкока, но это упоминание Шерлок пропустил мимо ушей. Хотя Лестрада оно почему-то позабавило. 

Шерлок и детектив-инспектор, склонившись над телом, обсуждали совершенное преступление, когда Шерлок бросил взгляд на Джона и увидел, что тот жестко и пристально на них смотрит, стиснув зубы. Шерлок никогда не видел Джона таким, и почему-то от его вида у него по коже пробежал холодок, и волосы на теле встали дыбом. 

Он собирался попросить Джона подойти ближе и подтвердить причину смерти, когда Лестрад его отвлек, дотронувшись до руки и спросив о какой-то улике в спальне. Шерлок повернулся к нему, но не раньше, чем заметил, что у Джона дернулся глаз. Откровенно говоря, Шерлок был сбит с толку. Он никогда не видел Джона несдержанным или раздраженным, да еще таким, явно не предвещающим ничего хорошего, образом. Шерлок, конечно, мог быть невежественен в эмоциональных вопросах, но надо быть действительно глупым, чтобы не понять, что напряжение в воздухе сконцентрировалось вокруг Джона, и было нацелено на руку Лестрада, лежавшую на запястье Шерлока. 

Шерлок, разумеется, был в курсе того, что Лестрада к нему влечет - тот не делал из этого секрета - и иногда, еще до встречи с Джоном, у Шерлока возникало искушение соблазнить его, просто из любопытства - посмотреть, что из этого получится. Конечно, Шерлок отложил в долгий ящик эту мысль, как только понял, насколько его привлекает Джон, и окончательно от нее отказался в тот момент, когда Джон его поцеловал.

Так что в то время, как у него самого не было ни малейшего интереса в физическом контакте с детективом-инспектором, он размышлял над тем, заметил ли Джон поползновения Лестрада, и была ли это негативная реакция на них. Это было только предположение, но, похоже, оно подходило под имеющиеся доказательства. Конечно, требовались еще проверки, чтобы его подтвердить или опровергнуть. 

С этой целью он склонился ближе к Лестраду, и тихо прошептал ему ответ, отчего у инспектора побежали едва заметные мурашки, и отчего Джон встал по стойке "смирно" и сузил глаза.

Так. Это было интересно, гораздо интереснее преступления. Для обоснования теории были необходимы дальнейшие исследования.

Не смотря в сторону Джона, но все же наблюдая за ним через зеркало над камином, Шерлок медленно ухмыльнулся Лестраду, прикрыл глаза, чтобы смотреть на него из-под ресниц, и коснулся его плечом. 

В зеркале он видел, что Джон на них уставился, а его ладони сжались в кулаки с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Мысль о том, что Джон может его ревновать, была абсолютно неожиданной, но не остановила любопытное покалывание в затылке. Все, что он мог сейчас делать, это пытаться стоять спокойно. 

В этот момент Лестрад придвинулся к нему еще ближе и низким и хриплым голосом спросил, не пора ли отправиться в Скотланд-Ярд заполнить бумаги.

Он уже собирался ответить, что нет, это ужасно скучно, когда увидел Джона, который решительно оттолкнулся от стены и направился к нему, встав так близко, что Шерлок мог чувствовать тепло его тела сквозь рубашку.

\- Шерлок, - сказал он спокойно, хотя детектив почувствовал, что Джон прилагает ради этого все усилия. Он покрылся мурашками. 

\- Да, Джон?

\- Мне нужно с тобой кое-что обсудить. Наедине, - закончил он многозначительным тоном и, насколько Шерлок мог судить, со свирепостью во взгляде. Джон не дождался ответа, только схватил его за руку и потянул на кухню. Но, хотя технически они были наедине, кухня была рядом с гостиной, из которой они только что ушли.

Шерлок не знал, чего ожидать, но был удивлен, когда Джон прижал его к холодильнику и схватил за плечи. Он сглотнул. Он никогда не боялся Джона - хотя прекрасно знал, что Джон держит себя в форме и может, если того требуют обстоятельства, быть опасным - но сейчас его сердце колотилось в груди и воздух застревал в горле от вида жестко контролируемой ярости на лице его любовника. 

\- В какие игры ты играешь, Шерлок? - гневно прошипел Джон.

Шерлок моргнул, и с видом оскорбленной невинности приготовился все отрицать. Но, видимо, Джон знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы не поверить. 

\- Нет. Даже не думай, - потребовал он тоном, который, несомненно, не раз сослужил ему добрую службу в армии. Мысли Шерлока остановились от звуков этого голоса, а язык внезапно прилип к нёбу.

\- Джон...

Джон запустил руку в волосы Шерлока и с силой сжал темные пряди. Глаза Шерлока наполнились слезами от боли, сердце громко застучало в груди, а мысли рассыпались и понеслись с невиданной доселе скоростью. 

\- Если мы хотим, чтобы у нас что-то получилось, - сказал Джон тем же жестким командным тоном, который, казалось, специально был создан для того, чтобы закоротить голосовые связки Шерлока, - придется установить несколько правил. Первое правило, - Джон сильно дернул детектива за волосы, пока его губы блуждали по чувствительной шее. - Я не делюсь. Никогда.

И Джон без предупреждения впился губами в его шею рядом с адамовым яблоком. У Шерлока подкосились ноги, и он стал медленно сползать по холодильнику, к которому был прижат. Джон подвинулся ближе, вжался в него бедрами, удерживая на месте. Шерлок застонал в ответ, дыхание участилось так, будто он только что гнался за преступником через весь Лондон. 

Шерлок отчаянно вцепился в плечо Джона одной рукой, чтобы устоять, когда тот начал медленно толкаться бедрами. Он попытался протиснуть вторую руку между телами, потому что ему, черт возьми, надо было дотронуться до себя, но Джон свободной рукой перехватил его запястье и прижал к холодильнику. 

Джон опять двинул бедрами, и Шерлок под ним дернулся.

\- Прекрати, - приказал Джон, и Шерлок чуть не задохнулся. Его сводили с ума медленные движения бедер Джона, и он безумно хотел встать так, чтобы у него была возможность двигаться, но не мог. Джон поймал его в ловушку, и от этой мысли у Шерлока кружилась голова.

\- Следующее правило, - выдавил Джон сквозь зубы, - заключается в том, что ты мой, и, если кто-нибудь хотя бы посмотрит на тебя, мне придется сделать так, чтобы они знали, что ты мой. 

Он прикусил то место на шее, где уже наливался кровью засос, и Шерлок едва сдержал крик, ловя ртом воздух. - Даже если мы на людях.

Джон убрал свою ладонь с волос Шерлока и медленно провел ею вниз по руке, потом по бедру, потом скользнул за спину и схватил его за ягодицу. Тело Шерлока дернулось само собой, без всяких на то команд от остатков разума. Его член так восхитительно терся через ткань брюк о член Джона, что из горла Шерлока вырвался незнакомый ему доселе, непереводимый звук. Хотя, похоже, Джон его понял. 

\- Неважно, на расследовании ли мы, или рядом твой брат, или Лестрад, - он произнес это имя, как будто оно было ругательством, - или вся полиция. Ты мой, и точка. 

Джон крутанул бедрами резким, почти порочным движением, и у Шерлока потемнело в глазах. Боже, еще раз так же, и он мог бы... Он чувствовал жар в паху, чувствовал покалывание внизу позвоночника, чувствовал, что был на грани. Он заскулил от отчаяния и неудовлетворенности. 

\- Последнее правило, - выдавил Джон из себя голосом человека, доведенного до безумия, но контролирующего ситуацию явно лучше Шерлока, - Если ты думаешь, что сможешь развлекаться подобным образом, советую подумать дважды, потому что я тебя накажу.

Шерлок задохнулся, и по телу прошла дрожь от одной только мысли об этом... 

\- Джон, - тяжело выдохнул он, - пожалуйста...

\- И я не имею в виду в приятном смысле, - резко добавил Джон. - Еще раз выкинешь подобный номер, и я к тебе больше не прикоснусь. Ты меня понял?

Боже, он был так близко... 

\- Да, о Боже, да, - простонал тихо Шерлок, его бедра яростно терлись о Джона.

Джон зарычал и схватил задницу Шерлока обеими руками, решительно толкнулся вперед, потом еще раз и безжалостно укусил в шею. Каждый мускул в теле Шерлока напрягся, и он кончил, содрогаясь всем телом. 

Он чувствовал себя так, как будто из его тела вынули все кости и бросили дрейфовать, и лишь смутно осознавал, что ему в шею тяжело дышит Джон, кончивший следом за Шерлоком.

Они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, еще с минуту, потом Джон оторвался от Шерлока и рывком поднял его, придав ему положение, смутно напоминающее вертикальное. Его взгляд блуждал по лицу Шерлока, по его волосам, остановился на шее, после чего доктор резко кивнул.

\- Так, - спокойно сказал он, проведя пальцем по отметине на шее Шерлока, в происхождении которой нельзя было усомниться даже при всем желании, - я думаю, мы тут закончили. Скажи Лестраду, что он может тебе написать, если ему еще что-то потребуется. 

Шерлок ошеломленно кивнул, и тогда тяжелый взгляд Джона сменился мягким и любящим. Он поцеловал Шерлока медленно и нежно.

\- Пойдем, - сказал Джон и потянул его за руку.

На удивление не огорчаясь, что мозг работает медленнее обычного, Шерлок, щурясь, вышел из кухни и тихо прокашлялся. Он чувствовал себя не лучшим образом, но знал, что сил у него вполне хватит, чтобы уйти отсюда и доехать до дома. 

Он видел, как взгляд Лестрада метался по его лицу, волосам и задержался на шее, он видел, как его глаза расширились от удивления. Доказательства того, чем они с Джоном занимались, были очевидны даже для детектива-инспектора. Шерлок чувствовал отметину, оставленную Джоном, как будто Джон поставил на нем клеймо. И от одной этой мысли его затрясло, потому что это было вещественное доказательство того, что он принадлежит Джону. 

Шерлок прочистил горло, но умудрился сказать относительно спокойным голосом:

\- Мы уходим. 

И направился к выходу. Джон шел рядом, и Шерлок практически чувствовал исходящее от него самодовольство. 

\- Если вам понадобится еще что-нибудь, напишите мне, - бросил он через плечо и чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда рука Джона легла ему на поясницу. 

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона в тот момент, когда тот, обернувшись через плечо, смотрел в сторону Лестрада. Он не видел лица Джона, но видел, что Лестрад сжал челюсти и его губы вытянулись в прямую линию. 

Когда они вышли на улицу в поисках такси, Шерлок посмотрел на Джона и поднял бровь:

\- Джон?..

\- Мммм?..

\- Когда ты заговорил про правила,- начал Шерлок, аккуратно подбирая слова, - ты не дал мне возможности установить мои.

Джон усмехнулся, хитро и многообещающе. 

\- Ну, ты же гений, и у тебя есть целая поездка до дома, чтобы подумать.

У Шерлока опять побежали мурашки, но он ухмыльнулся в ответ и решительно остановил такси.


End file.
